


Fixations

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at Blindfold: "hand/ring kink/jewelry kink.  finger sucking... pulling dean's ring off with his teeth, etc.  bottom!cas please and thank you~"  Dean discovers that Castiel has a tiny bit of an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixations

It took Dean a while to figure it out, why Castiel liked eating so much when he didn't need to, or why he preferred straws to drinking from a regular cup. When he realized that his angel had a bit of an oral fixation, he almost died from arousal, and from then on he couldn't help looking whenever Cas had something anywhere near his mouth, whether it was a piece of silverware or his own fingers, salty from french fries with just a hint of ketchup. He stared unabashedly when Castiel sucked and licked at anything he could and his dick always took an immediate interest.  
  
"Dean, you should watch the road," Castiel reminded him, sitting shotgun on their return trip from the local police station. Dean coughed and looked away. It wasn't his fault that Castiel was just sitting there playing his fingers over his bottom lip. It just wasn't fair.  
  
And it really definitely wasn't his fault when he shifted gears and Castiel caught his wrist and touched the metal band he always wore, ran his fingers over it over and over, and Dean's heart pounded in his throat as he tried his damndest to stare at the pavement ahead of them and not at Castiel's hand on his. He felt the gentle pressure of the warm metal pressing into his skin. He felt Castiel lift his hand, oh God oh God oh God Castiel was lifting his hand, what was Castiel about to do with his hand and how the hell was he supposed to keep from driving off the road like this?  
  
Dean actually whimpered when he felt Castiel's tongue flick at the edges of the ring on the side of his palm, sliding over the metal, and he tightened his other hand on the wheel. Castiel merely seemed curious, exploratory, not intentionally seductive, tasting the tang of the metal and the salt on Dean's finger, then feeling the rough calluses on Dean's palm with his lips, not really kissing, just brushing them over the flesh. Dean made another small sound. His jeans were way too tight, and he was so not supposed to be turned on by this, but then Castiel took his damn finger in his mouth and what the hell else was he supposed to do but outright groan and start looking for a place to pull over? A place which, thank God, he found in short order, a nice dark alley, and after throwing the car into park he looked over at Castiel, ready to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.  
  
Castiel looked...rapturous. His lips wrapped around Dean's finger, pressed against his ring, his tongue pressing the digit up against the roof of his mouth. His eyes were closed, his face serene, and Dean couldn't exactly burst his bubble like he'd been planning when he looked so damn happy. Really, the responsible thing to do was to offer Castiel another finger, let him have his fun, enjoy the things he did with his tongue as he half tugged off the ring (just with his damn tongue!) and slid it back into place, traced figure eights between the fingers, and basically gave Dean's hand better head than his dick had ever gotten. It wasn't long before Dean was flushed and panting softly and his free hand was at his groin, pressing the heel of his palm into his throbbing erection.  
  
"Cas," he all but croaked, and Castiel finally opened his eyes, wide and questioning and so completely innocent of the effect he was having on Dean until his gaze slid down and noticed Dean's arousal. Dean, then, wasn't the only one a little pink, and Castiel let his hand fall from his mouth, licking at his lips. For all his innocence, Dean knew he was very aware of how things could go, thanks, mostly, to all the porn Dean had made him watch, insisting it was part of his education, and he slid closer on the bench seat.  
  
Once again, Dean decided to do the responsible thing, and he fumbled open his fly, pulling out his cock and dear sweet baby Jesus, Castiel licked his lips again and then he was leaning down across the bench seat, hands splayed on the leather for balance as he unabashedly wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and began to suck.  
  
Dean's hands flew to Cas' hair, his ring scraping over the angel's scalp as he struggled not to buck up into his mouth. Castiel once again seemed thoroughly blissed out, eyes closed and his mouth so damn hot and perfect and where the hell did he learn to give head like that, anyway? Not that Dean was complaining, of course, especially not how eagerly Castiel went at it, how much pleasure he seemed to be getting from it, and as Dean neared climax he noted that Castiel had one hand at his own crotch, kneading himself through his pants, and having that last bit of proof that he was into this, really, really into this, Dean let go of his last inhibitions and came hard down Castiel's throat.  
  
They were both breathing hard when Castiel pulled off, looking almost a little regretful, and Dean figured it out when blue eyes flicked over to his fingers as the angel tried desperately to get his fly open. Dean very helpfully pressed his two fingers back inside Castiel's mouth, who took to them eagerly, sucking hard as he began to work his own cock, soft sounds of pleasure leaking out around the seal of his mouth.  
  
So Cas apparently couldn't get off without something to suck on. Well that was...hot beyond words, Dean reflected as Cas, too, flew over the edge, most of his cum caught in his palm - good for him, because if any had landed on the leather, Dean would not have been happy. Dean withdrew his fingers when he saw Castiel eying the pool thoughtfully, and then lifting his hand very carefully to his mouth to lick it clean.  
  
They drove back to the motel in silence, but before they got out of the car, Dean quickly reached down and worked off his ring, handing it to Cas, who took it with a questioning look.  
  
"To uh...if you want to...y'know...suck on something," he explained awkwardly, turning pink. Luckily, Castiel just smiled and nodded understandingly, and, as Dean watched, popped the metal into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue.  
  
Dean figured the loss of his ring was a sacrifice he was willing to make. And he could probably spare a few bucks for some popsicles in the future. For Cas' benefit entirely, of course. Because Dean was a goddamn saint.


End file.
